


Boredom

by Allenxedward



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hichigo is bored! What does Hichigo ask for payment when Ichigo asks him for a favor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

"I'm bored," Hichigo sighed as he lay on his side and traced, with his finger, the passing-by clouds on the window he laid on.

"…" Zangetsu didn't answer the hollow; he just looked out into the distance.

"I'm sooooooooooo bored!" Hichigo flipped onto his side and sated at the sky.

"…"

Hichigo waited for a response. "You are so boring." He huffed at Zangetsu.

"…"

"I should take over Ichigo for a minute."

"No…"

"He talks!"

"…"

"Not long, apparently." Hichigo muttered.

"…"

"Tell Ichigo that I want to have some fun."

He turned to Hichigo and raised an eyebrow.

"I meant that I wanted to fight him! You pervert," Hichigo mumbled.

"Why do you need me to tell him?"

"Because," Hichigo shrugged.

"Because what?"

"You always get mad at me when I try to speak to him."

"Because you normally try to take him over, while you talk to him."

Hichigo rolled his eyes. "Just call him, Zangetsu."

####

"Hey! You… Me… ummmm… Hollow, wake up."

Hichigo opened his eyes and saw the orange haired teen standing above him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I just fell asleep for my nap." He smiled as he rubbed his eye. "I thought Zangetsu was going to call you later."

"He didn't call me."

Hichigo raised an eyebrow.

"I need your power."

"What if I say no?"

"Please?"

Hichigo thought and motioned for Ichigo to lean down, closer to him. He whispered some things in his ear and pointed to Zangetsu.

Ichigo looked at him and sighed. "Fine, Zangetsu."

The zanpakto spirit turned to him.

"Can you leave us alone for a while?"

Zangetsu nodded and vanished.

"That was easy."

Hichigo motion for Ichigo to bend down.

Ichigo obeyed and Hichigo placed a kiss on his cheek as he tried to remove the soul reaper's black kimono sleeve. "Do we always have to do this when I ask you for a favor?"

"No, but I get bored."

Ichigo took off his zanpakto. "I have two rules though, pants have to stay on and I get to be seme."

"Ummmmm, how about… no. The rules will be the pants have to stay on and I get to be the seme."

"But…"

"That way or no deal."

"Fine," Ichigo gave-in as he helped Hichigo try to take off his kimono top.

After Hichigo removed Ichigo's top and Ichigo removed Hichigo's top, Hichigo wrapped his white arms around Ichigo and pulled him into a hug. "I get so lonely when you're not here." Hichigo whispered.

Ichigo smiled and ran his fingers through Hichigo's white hair. "Don't worry about that now." He kissed Hichigo's forehead.

Hichigo kissed his neck.

Ichigo kissed his nose.

Hichigo kissed his chin.

Their lips met or a long kiss.

Hichigo pushed Ichigo onto his back as they continued to kiss.

####

Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!

Zangetsu stood on another building with a camera. The Fangirls are going to be happy this month, he smiled as he took more pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
